Un deseo en noche de brujas
by Misha Tsukiyomi
Summary: Una chica que quiere ser normal y un chico que después de conocerla quiere ser como ella es... ¿que sucederá al final? SasuSaku


**Hola a todos y todas ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy muy bien**.

**Este es mi primer One, lo escribí hace mucho y al fin decidí publicarlo en esta pagina**

**Resumen:** una chica que quiere ser normal y un chico que después de conocerla quiere ser como ella es... ¿que sucederá al final?

**Declaro:** Aunque dudo muchísimo que alguien no lo sepa: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, por otra parte la historia si me pertenece en su totalidad

* * *

**Un deseo en noche de brujas**

Era noche de brujas y podemos observar a 3 amigas divirtiéndose.

-El día de brujas siempre ha sido mi época del año favorita-dijo Shia con emoción a sus amigas Tsuki y Serena.

-La mía también-dijo Tsuki con emoción-que suerte que tenemos todo listo.

-Comenzamos con la diversión-dijo Serena alegre-me se una vieja historia de noche de brujas sobre una joven hechicera que tenía el cabello rosa como tu Shia-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Cuéntala por favor-dijeron las otras dos emocionadas.

-Está bien-dijo con una sonrisa apago las luces y encendió las velas para dar un toque terrorífico a la habitación- existen muchas historia de noche de brujas, la que les contare a continuación comenzó a mediados del siglo XV con una joven aprendiz de bruja llamada Sakura Haruno.

Una bruja que a los ojos de muchos era hermosa, de piel blanca y un largo cabello color rosa que hacia juego con sus ojos color jade, la joven aprendiz era algo torpe a la hora de hacer pociones pero siempre sus hechizos eran eficaces.

Un día la joven bruja salió al pueblo cercano a donde vivía puesto que ella vivía en una cabaña escondida en lo profundo del bosque, camino por todo el pueblo buscando ingredientes para las pociones aun no sabía que hechizo haría para la noche de brujas-"es el día que tengo más poder y aun no se en que utilizarlo"-pensó con frustración cuando en su camino se cruzo un joven de su misma edad (17 años) de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de igual color con una piel blanca que parecía nieve en invierno.

-"Que lindo es"-pensó ella sonrojándose.

-Disculpa, no te había visto por aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto con curiosidad por el amor al cielo nunca había visto una chica tan hermosa como ella.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno-dijo ella con una sonrisa-¿y el tuyo?.

-Sasuke Uchiha-dijo él con una sonrisa-¿que llevas en esa bolsa?-pregunto extrañado.

-Son unos condimentos para la comida-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo bueno Sakura nos veremos luego-se despidió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si hasta luego-dijo ella dando la vuelta para ir de nuevo a casa.  
Desde ese día la joven aprendiz iba todos los días al pueblo en algunas ocasiones se encontraba con Sasuke los dos realmente se llevaban muy bien, hablaban de cosas sin sentido para hacer reír al otro, en algunas ocasiones contaban historias y así paso el tiempo y ya solo faltaba una semana para la noche de brujas

Y como era costumbre en el pueblo habría un festival.

-Sakura quiero preguntarte algo-dijo él en voz seria.

-Dime-dijo la chica con preocupación.

-Ya se acerca el festival y me preguntaba si tú querías ir conmigo-dijo algo apenado-es decir ser mi novia.

Sakura al escuchar esa petición entristeció-debes saber algo sobre mí-dijo con voz baja y al ver que el chico esperaba que ella continuara dijo-soy un aprendiz de bruja.

-Vamos no bromees-dijo con algo de gracia pero al ver que ella estaba seria el respondió-¿y que si eres una bruja? Eres diferente no te tengo miedo-dijo con una sonrisa y la beso en la mejilla.

Sakura se sorprendió ante esto y se le ocurrió una idea-en noche de brujas puedo hacer un hechizo y convertirme en humana-dijo con una sonrisa-a si seré humana como tú y estaremos juntos siempre.

El chico no muy convencido acepto y la noche esperada por fin llego y los dos ya se encontraban en la cabaña con todo preparado esperando solo a la media noche para poder hacer el hechizo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-pregunto por milésima vez su novio.

-No te preocupes, admito que extrañare mis poderes pero tú vales la pena-dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Puedo convertirme en hechicero-propuso-así estaríamos juntos para la eternidad-dijo el con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara atónita de la chica dijo-tú vales la pena.

Así cuando la luna estuvo en lo más alto del cielo Sakura con algo de duda utilizo su hechizo en el-¿Sasuke estas bien?-pregunto cuando vio al chico con los ojos cerrados y sujetándose de la pared.

-Si es solo que me mareo un poco-no había nada diferente en el físicamente-soy un brujo igual que tu-dijo con alegría.

-Si-dijo al ver que el chico con el solo movimiento de su mano podía controlar los objetos-tienes que aprender a controlarlos.

-Para eso tendremos todo el tiempo que queramos-dijo abrazándola-Te amo.

-Yo también y se besaron profundamente-dijo Serena terminando el relato-dice la leyenda que como muestra del poderoso amor que se tenían los dos jóvenes cuando están cerca cae nieve mezclada con pétalos de cerezos-dijo la chica con misterio.

-No te parece hermoso Shia-dijo Tsuki encantada con la historia de amor.

-Si-dijo Shia mirando por la ventana-está nevando en esta época del año que extraño-dijo un poco asustada.

-No te asustes-dijo Serena- ha de ser los dos hechiceros enamorados viviendo su amor-dijo sonriente.

-Si-dijo ella con una sonrisa-"después de todo juraron amarse por siempre"-pensó con una sonrisa.

**FIN...**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, me esmere en escribirla**

**Espero reviews, de todo tipo, quejas, criticas constructivas, tomates xD**

**Sin mas los veo, cuando mi imaginación quiera cooperar y escriba otra historia**


End file.
